


The Diner + Drive-In

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Balcony Sex, Beach Sex, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kitten Heels, M/M, Public Sex, You get the idea, diners and drive-ins, divorced viren, generally dressing viren in cute outfits and mildly objectifying him, nipple sucking, pool hall sex, roller rink sex, rollerskate diner viren, skirt play, soft and drama-free, unabashedly tropey, virrow week, widowed Harrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Following a messy divorce, Viren's forced to move to a new town and seek out new employment. Somehow he ends up working at the Banther Diner, a drive-up spot with cute rollerskating waitstaff! My submission for Virrow week 2020.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Virrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Diner + Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I'm not much into the old diner/drive-in aesthetic (like, at all) rollerskating Viren in a skirt was a trope I just had to try. Writing something this fluffy was also a nice change up! Mind the tags and hope you enjoy. Happy Virrow week!~

Another Friday night and the Banther Drive-Up Diner is busy as always. Drop top coupes and shiny waxed Cadillacs coast in like clockwork. They’re full of young families, lovers on dates, older groups all eager for something good to eat before catching a show at the Startouch Drive-In theater across the street. Aside from the Banther’s famous desserts and lively atmosphere, their other biggest attraction is that of their waitstaff. 

It had never been Viren’s first choice to actually apply here following the loss of his marriage. A messy divorce with a pre-nup had him moving to a new town. Starting completely over. Somehow it had just happened.  
“You’ll look cute in a skirt. Can you skate?” The manager had asked him during his interview.  
Viren lied of course, saying yes, of course he could skate. Why would he be interviewing if he couldn’t?  
But then reality hit as soon as he was hired. The reality of Viren wobbling and weaving through a parking lot with a tray full of strawberry sundaes. Then there's the uniforms, with the low-cut blouse and multi-layer skirt. Enough to show off a little thigh, but a work hazard in itself should Viren ever drop something. He’d actually become so afraid of this that he started to practice skating at home. Doing dishes and working around the house in his oversized sweater and short shorts. Taking laps around the neighborhood. It paid off. Not much more of a month later and he’s here now, working on a Friday night, easing his way through the crowd with little effort and a tray full of burgers and milkshakes.  
“Anything else?” Casual with a smile as Viren delivers a family’s order. He sets it onto the counter tray positioned outside the driver’s seat window.  
“Nope. Everything looks perfect,” the Dad replies, giving Viren an appreciative once over. It’s followed by a knowing grin as Viren politely smiles and allows it.  
“Charlie!” The husband’s wife is beside him. She whaps him in the back of the head.  
“Sorry, dear.”  
“Ha-ha! Daddy’s a pervert!” From the backseat.  
Viren shakes his head as he skates away. At least the tip, he knows, will be huge.  
It’s starting to get dark when a teal coupe convertible rolls in, parking at the end of the diners’ row and Viren coasts his way over. He’s practiced by now, barely thinking as he leans into the window, the top button of his blouse straining as he says, “Hi. What can I get you?”  
The driver is someone new, not a regular. His collared shirt is starched with a brown leather jacket over it. The stranger’s locced hair is half tied back and he’s smiling at Viren.  
“Hi. I’ll have a Banther burger, please. And a blueberry malt.”  
Viren doesn’t speak. Doesn’t try to play things up for a gratuity. Instead he solemnly nods and skates away, knowing well that his face has already gone hot. Handsome men alone aren’t very common at the Banther. When they do show up, they’re usually always accompanied by partners or family.  
Family…  
Viren tries not to think about it, pushes the memory of his lost marriage back and continues with his shift. Once the stranger’s order is ready, Viren loads it from the kitchen and skates his way back outside.  
But on his way there, he makes the mistake of actually looking where he’s headed. The stranger in his convertible looks up from tuning his radio. His eyes meet Viren’s before his gaze falls languidly over the rest of his body.  
Harrow’s studying the hem of his skirt. Wondering how far up it might drift in the breeze as Viren skates closer.  
Realizing this, Viren’s cheeks go red. His left skate catches the parking block in front of the car and he stumbles forward.  
“!!!”  
It’s only by pure luck that the delivery counter prevents his fall.  
Harrow’s instincts are quick too. He grabs for his malt and steadies it.  
Numerous stares from around them and across parking lot. A couple people have stopped walking.  
“Whoa. Are you alright?” Harrow asks.  
“That’s never happened before,” Viren snaps. While this isn’t exactly true, he’s willing to stand by it.  
“Having a long shift?”  
“Yes, if I’m being honest.”  
“What time do you get off?”  
“About an hour.”  
Harrow takes a sip of his malt, maintaining eye contact as he sets it back down. “I’m new in town. Was going to see a movie. Wanna come along?”  
What a lazy way to ask.  
“You haven’t even introduced yourself,” Viren replies frowning, yet Harrow seems to only find this endearing.  
“My name’s Harrow. What’s yours?”  
Viren tells him, unamused. Some small talk happens next. Harrow asks how long he’s been working at the diner, and Viren ends up revealing that he too is newer in town.  
“Ever been to the drive-in?” Harrow nods across the street. He’s steering them back onto the subject of a date.  
“No.”  
“Want come with me?”  
“I…can’t.” Viren replies, but he’s blushing now. His eyes have fallen away with long eyelashes.  
“Alright.” Harrow smiles but doesn’t try to coerce him. Instead he asks for the check and Viren leaves to retrieve it. He’s extra careful on his way back.  
But as Harrow is signing for the bill, he turns the receipt over. A series of numbers are written down and he returns it. “In case you change your mind.”  
Viren thanks him and Harrow starts up his car, backs out of the spot and leaves with the line of other cars for the movies.  
Viren stares at the number in his hand. Back up at Harrow’s car again as it’s leaving.  
A moment of weakness overwhelms him before he shakes his head. Viren returns the check to the cashier and wraps up his shift. 

Later that night, he’s home alone. Curled up on his sofa in a sweatshirt and panties, trying to forget about Harrow’s offer. How long has it been exactly since Viren was asked out on a date? Aside from a few drooling customers, no one’s ever actually made the effort. Not in ages. Viren entertains the idea some more before remembering his divorce again. It sobers him, and he continues with his ice cream.

The next week passes without incident until Friday comes again. The shift is busy, Viren earns his tips, and at the exact same time Harrow’s convertible pulls in.  
This time Viren pretends not to see him and another staff member goes to help.  
“Viren? There’s a guy in a convertible asking for you.”  
“Tell him I’m busy.”  
“You sure? He’s acting like he knows you.”  
“He doesn’t. He apparently just thinks I’m his servant,” Viren says as he wipes down a counter. “I’ll let you handle it.”  
The other waitress shrugs and returns to Harrow’s car. But after he leaves, she passes the signed check off to Viren. 

The same phone number has been written again. Underneath it says:  
_“If you ever change your mind.”_  
Viren sighs. He’s not young anymore, and these kinds of games shouldn’t concern him. He starts to crumble the check in his hand but…this time he doesn’t return it to the cashier.

Late that night he lies awake. Wondering what movie Harrow saw at the drive-in. Maybe it’s over by now? Maybe he asked someone else to go with him? Someone willing. It’s useless pining.  
Viren falls asleep angry with himself, but in the morning wakes entirely resolved. He gets up, grabs the receipt off his nightstand, then pulls on his robe and walks into his living room barefoot. He sits down with the rotary phone and looks at the number again in his hand.  
_“If you ever change your mind.”_  
The words in are in cursive beneath the number.  
It’s very early on a Saturday morning, the worst time to call, but that’s exactly what Viren does. The receiver with its coily cord jiggles as Viren dials, the phone tucked underneath his chin. Then the ringing starts. Viren steadies the phone. And Harrow’s voice comes through fuzzy on the other end.  
“Hello?” Slightly groggy.  
Viren hesitates.  
“Hello?” Harrow’s in bed. He yawns but doesn’t seem too annoyed by the silence.  
“You said if I changed my mind, I could call.” Viren stares out his window.  
“Yes. That’s what I wrote.” Harrow’s voice brightens and quiets at the same time. He sits up in bed. “Hi Viren.”  
“Hi…Harrow.”

Their conversation lasts most of the morning. Turns out they don’t live too far from one another and Harrow skipped the movies last night. Instead he’d gone to a car show and had been hoping Viren might join him.  
“If it’s not too late, I’d still like to,” Viren says. “Join you for something. That is, if you’re not completely fed up with me by now.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Well I rejected you twice and then called as early as possible on a Saturday morning.”  
Harrow laughs. It’s from his gut and truly happy. Viren’s eyes soften as he hears it.  
“I’m hardly fed up. In fact I couldn’t be happier. How about we meet tonight?”  
Viren provides his address and they pick a time. Dinner at a cafe Harrow knows and they’ll go to the drive-in from there.  
Viren spends a great deal of time that day picking out what to wear, but settles on white kitten heels with one of his good skirts. A matching blouse that also shows just a bit of cleavage.  
Harrow doesn’t honk when he arrives. Instead he gets out and comes up to the door. Takes Viren by the arm and compliments are exchanged. They’re both blushing. Finally – it’s time for their date.

“I’ve noticed you have a sweet tooth, Harrow.”  
The two of them are seated in a back booth of the cafe.  
“I never eat out without sweets.” Harrow says. He’s already finished his milkshake, while Viren’s only drank half of his.  
“You can finish mine.” Viren says as he pushes it over.  
“Wanna finish it together?”  
Viren’s blushing again, but he doesn’t protest. Harrow puts in his straw, Viren leans forward, and together they share their drink.  
Harrow’s eyes are wandering though as they do this. Down Viren’s blouse, but it’s honestly alright. Viren for one has been staring at Harrow the same way ever since they got there.  
Dinner is finished over pleasant conversation. And Harrow confesses just how long it’s been since he was on a date. He’s been widowed for years, which surprises Viren and leads him to eventually explain his own divorce. And after that, the tension’s lifted. Talking had been easy before, but the last of the walls have come down.

The ride to the theater in Harrow’s convertible is amazing. The front seat is one big bench with plenty of room. And once they roll up to the drive-in Harrow finds them the perfect spot, surrounded by others. It gets darker as they talk about their lives, their pasts.  
Viren laughs more than he has in ages, and Harrow is turned fully toward him, resting his elbow on the back of the seat, admiring how pretty he looks.  
Harrow tells him lots of jokes and funny stories.  
Then the stars come out, and the picture starts. The feature is black and white with flying saucers attacking a city.  
It doesn’t take long before Harrow leans slowly over.  
“Hope this isn’t too scary.”  
“Scary? No,” Viren smiles.  
“Good. Wasn’t sure if you scare easily.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Ok. Good.” With that cue, Harrow eases himself a little closer. Before long his arm is draped behind Viren.  
In time, Viren turns himself closer too. His legs, which have been closed modestly up until now, start to ease apart.  
Up on the movie screen, a laser shoots from a flying saucer, striking a building.  
They look at one another at the same time. Harrow tips Viren’s chin. Then, he slowly dips in for a kiss.  
Viren turns his head inward, welcoming it. “Mmh.” A quiet sound.  
Their beards graze one another as their lips work. Harrow runs his hand along Viren’s moving jaw as their bodies press closer together.  
Viren meanwhile has surrendered already. He’s desperate to be touched as Harrow’s other free hand gradually finds his partner’s knee.  
They kiss at a slow pace, more experienced between them than a couple in their youth, but it’s hungry. Famished from decades of loneliness as others close around them start to take notice.  
Harrow opens one eye, making sure no one’s approaching as he slides his hand on Viren’s knee just a little higher. He ought to go slower but it’s been so long. Too long. This doesn’t seem to worry Viren though as his hand moves over Harrow’s to squeeze, urging him on.  
It’s like they’re made out of hormones.  
Harrow swallows back a sound into Viren’s mouth as he breathes. His hand slides higher. Into the soft layers of Viren’s skirt and then under.  
He’s so warm down here. Viren’s sensitive skin, the brush of hairs on his upper thighs. Harrow fondles his legs for awhile as the movie plays. Then their kissing gradually turns more heated. Harrow’s right hand finds Viren’s blouse. He’s cupping, trying to find a nipple to tease, but there seems to be padding in the way.  
“Are you wearing a bra?” Breathed softly into Viren’s neck as they continue.  
“Yes.”  
“Mm.” Pleased. “You’re beautiful. You know that?” Another soft kiss. But now the hand under Viren’s skirt has found the most sensitive place of all.  
Viren’s legs fall completely apart. His mouth tilts away from Harrow’s as he starts to moan.  
“Ah-”  
“Sssh.” A gentle hand over his lips as they’ve attracted more attention. For a moment they’re forced to settle down as Harrow eases off. But as the movie continues, he persists again. This time leaning close against Viren’s shoulder, rubbing where a nipple might be. With the padding it’s still hard to tell.  
“Feel good?” Harrow whispers when he notes a positive reaction.  
“Yes. Oh-”  
“Ssh,” shushed with a smile. “Try to keep quiet, ok?”  
“Don’t stop?” whispered softly with blushing cheeks. Adorable as Harrow kisses him and promises he won’t. His fingers carefully unfasten Viren’s top blouse button. He peeks inside, barely pulling the material away before rubbing at Viren’s pastel blue polka-dot bra.  
Viren’s head has fallen back again. He’s closed his eyes. It doesn’t matter if anyone sees them. He’s starved and is going to enjoy himself right here, right now, no matter the cost.  
And that’s just what happens as Harrow can’t seem to control himself either. He unfastens the next blouse button and brings Viren’s heaving chest into the open.  
“Ah-”  
“Ssh.” Harrow admires the bra before carefully folding the left cup under. He rolls Viren’s bare nipple, looking up at him before leaning his head inward, and then-  
“Mnh!” Viren tries not to squirm, cradling the back of Harrow’s head as he starts to suck.  
Viren’s skirt is tugged all the way up revealing matching panties. A cute little cotton tent pokes outward hopefully, and Harrow sees it.

Eyes are on them now, Harrow can definitely feel it. But Viren insists they keep going, even pulls his panties down far enough to expose himself, though he keeps his balls covered.  
“You’re so cute.” Viren plays with his erection in the changing movie light.  
“Don’t stop?” Viren asks.  
“People are watching,” Kissed into Viren’s neck.  
“I don’t care. Please.”  
“Alright. But you have to be quiet. Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
Harrow starts stroking, gently and quietly before returning to suck at Viren’s chest.  
A tingling and blooming sensation starts to build as Viren reaches up, pulls his bra down on the other side and plays with himself. Lightly pinching, rolling, as Harrow’s hand picks up speed.  
“Yes,” Viren whispers under his breath. “Oh-” His hips are lifting. Harrow bites a little harder to push Viren over the edge as an orgasm comes splintering through him. Cum bursts in staggered streaks over the dashboard. A few shots make it onto the windshield, he’s been that pent up.  
But their neighbors see the entire thing. Especially the tip of Viren’s dick poking out from his skirt as he’s lifted himself to come. The climax is crushing even as Harrow pulls him back down, soothing him with kisses until his whining stops.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go so fast.”  
“That…was incredible.”  
“Yeah?” Harrow asks as he pulls Viren’s bra up, trying to make him modest again.  
“Yeah.”  
Tissues are taken from the glove compartment and wiped tenderly over Viren’s slit, then gently underneath to clean him up. Harrow doesn’t worry about the dashboard until much later, when Viren’s regained himself and the end credits are rolling.  
A few displeased looks from others as Harrow wipes off the windshield. But Viren finds it a little funny, and soon they’re both laughing as the other cars leave.  
Once the traffic clears from the theater Harrow drives them to the city’s overlook. A line of cars are parked on the ridge, several of them with foggy windows.  
“Wanna close the roof?” Harrow offers as he sheds his jacket.  
“No,” Viren says. “The back seat.”  
So the pair moves there, overly eager as Harrow lays down first and unfastens himself.  
Viren admires him as he gets on, climbs over. He lifts his skirt again, pushing the pleats behind him as their cocks meet and rub together.  
“We don’t have to go all the way,” Harrow offers. “We can just…enjoy this.”  
“No. Inside.”  
“Then let’s keep your skirt on.” Somehow they’ve reasoned this can hide what they’re doing. But once Viren has seated himself properly onto Harrow, there’s no concealing anything anymore.

“Ah-” As Viren looks down and starts to ride. The car next to them is now shaking too.  
Harrow helps Viren unbutton his blouse. Get his tits out and it isn’t long before the convertible is shaking much like the others. Wet ticking sounds carry over the lot coupled by the soft pats of their bodies meeting. When Viren grows tired from moving, Harrow takes over, drilling upward into him. The backseat is somewhat cramped, but they make it work. And of course one position is never enough.  
“Ahh-ha!” Viren cries out, repositioned on his knees, his stomach leaning over the edge of the back passenger door. Harrow’s behind him with his pants and belt around his thighs as his body slaps roughly into him. Viren’s skirt is still on but the panties hang from his left knee.  
“Fuck me,” Viren breathes with his torso hanging halfway out of the car. “Fuck me, please Harrow,” begging loudly in the parking lot.  
The convertible shakes harder. Harrow warns he’s going to come. And the result is explosive. No one interrupts them, and it’s a happy ending to be sure. The dry spell is over. However, it’s on that first night Harrow learns what gets Viren off the most - anywhere they can be seen.

What follows after isn’t a typical courtship, although it certainly is exciting. Harrow scouts out public places that seem interesting, assesses the risk and then brings Viren back with him later. A pool hall with a back room and a jukebox makes the cut, for example. Viren picks out songs as Harrow slides his hands up the backs of Viren’s thighs. If it’s empty enough, Harrow will crouch onto his knees and allow his head to go under completely. He rubs his nose in adoration first. Then, moving Viren’s panties aside, buries his face. Viren’s left standing to cry against the glowing jukebox as music plays. Pool balls clack from the other room, and soon this becomes one of their favorite places. Their preference for public spots also becomes their little secret.  
Viren loves their dates at the skating rink too. Harrow can’t skate to save his life, but that’s what makes it so much fun. Viren teaches him. The food’s decent, and there’s also a second-floor overlook with a solid low wall. Viren watches the main floor, Harrow holding him from behind in a hug. But his hips are slowly working. They’ve only ever been caught at the rink once before, but that was in the bathroom.  
Their sleepovers are numerous. Sometimes for days at a time until it becomes difficult for one to leave the other to go home during the week. Then one day, Harrow’s clothes and things just end up at Viren’s apartment. The move-in is quiet, barely discussed. Harrow promises he’ll be a good roommate though. And he is. At-home dinners are sometimes a little burnt. Late night sex out on the balcony is frequent, with Viren crying as he holds onto the rail. There’s also the late night drives to the beach, their clothes strewn in the sand, Harrow kissing Viren as they recover under the stars and laugh about how impulsive they’ve been.  
It’s as Viren is catching his breath one night, his cheeks rosy, that Harrow knows. Now is the perfect time. The perfect moment. Their frolics and good times and bad have been solid for a couple of years now.  
“Viren?” Harrow asks, reaching for his pants.  
“Yes?” Viren breathes.  
“There’s something I’ve been meaning to…hang on just one second.” Harrow fishes into his pocket.  
But it isn’t there.  
“Something wrong?” Viren asks as Harrow tries the other one.  
“No, no. Hold that thought.”  
Viren remains still, lying there as he’s spotted what Harrow is looking for in the sand. Something gold and pale is sparkling in the moonlight beside Harrow’s shoe.  
Viren stares at it in disbelief, panting from the comedown. The air in his throat is tightening and his eyes are going hot. Any second now Harrow’s going to find the ring, and Viren’s not sure if he truly deserves this. But then he remembers something as he looks up at the stars. The choices he’s made- Viren changed his mind. Made an early Saturday morning phone call. Took a chance on happiness and now, apparently, this is exactly where he’s supposed to be.

“Hey, Viren. Sorry about that. Mind if I ask you something?”


End file.
